The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary Celebration 3
The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary Celebration is a primetime special commemorating The Muppet Show’s 25th anniversary. The special aired on November 9, 2003 on FOX, followed by a November 17th airing on NBC. The special will be released on VHS and DVD on December 3. Characters Muppets: :Afghan Hound, Annie Sue Pig, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Armstong the Chicken Hawk, Arnie the Alligator, Angel Marie, Ace Yu, Artie Springer, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Big Mean Carl, Bill, Bill the Bubble Guy, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bubba the Rat, Bunnie Bear, Bugsy Them, Bubba the Bartender, Baby Koozebanian Creatures, Billy Bunny, Beth Bear, Boo Monster, Black Dog, Blue Scoff, Blind Pew, Baskerville the Hound, Camilla the Chicken, Captain Pighead, Carter, Chauncey the Turtle, Chico the Frog, Chester Rat, Chip, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Colleen Barker, Clueless Morgan, Calico, the Clodhoppers, Eugene the Tuba Player, Eugene (Muppets Tonight), Digit, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Dr. Teeth, Doglion, Dead Tom, Dwayne (dog), Flash, Floyd, Fozzie Bear, Frogs, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fletcher Bird, Fleubert, Frank the Dog, George the Janitor, Goggles, Gill, the Great Gonzo, Gaffer, Green Scoff, Horace D'Fly, Hector the Spider Monkey, Hillary the Owl, Hilda, Jack Rabbit, Jacques the Beaver, Jake the Polar Bear, Janice, Jeremiah Tortoise, Jill, Johnny Fiama, Jim the Dog, Kermit the Frog, Larry, Leapovitch the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Lois, Lenny the Lizard, Laughing Boy, Lyle the Dog, Mahna-Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Molly the Albatross, Mo Frackle, Murray, Mean Mama, the Mutations, Male Koozebanian Creature, Mad Monty, Mad Dog, Miss Belle, Muppy, Molly Monster, Mama Fiama, the Newsman, Nigel (Muppets Tonight), Octavio the Octopus, Officer Furry, Old Tom, Pepe the King Prawn, Pilgrim, Polly Lobster, Rhonda the Raccoon, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Roy the Frog, Rufus the Dog, Real Old Tom, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Stinky the Skunk, Spamela Hamderson, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Spotted Dick, Spot (Dog City), Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Thog, Timmy Monster, Terri Springer, Tug Monster, the Turtle, the Termite, Vicki (snake), Wander McMooch, Wayne and Wanda (archival footage), Walleye Pike, Wolfhound, Whatnots, Yoda Muppet, Yolanda, Zoot Background Muppets: :a green monster from the Meeting Film "Think Bigger", Achilles the Shark, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Alien Gonzos, Aliens, Alexis the Giraffe, Arlene the Aardvark, Aretha, Atrics Drummer, Baab the Sheep, Barry the Honeybee, Bears, Beastie, Behemoth, Benny the Bat, Billy Bob the Lemur, the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, The Birdman, Brool the Minstrel, Bulls, Chickens, Chuck the Lion, Clarissa, Cornelius the Crab, Cows, Crocodiles, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Dogs, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Dodo Bird, Dooley the Armadillo, Doreen the Camel, Elvises, Ernie the Mongoose, Fast Eddie, Fazoobs, Flea, Flowers, Foo-Foo, Frackles, Fraggles, Frankie the Wildebeest, Gorillas, Gramps, Harry the Rhinoceros, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, Jared the Tiger, J.P. Grosse, Jowls, Kasey the Kangaroo, Lazlo the Hyena, Large Marvin Fraggle, Lobsters, Lou, Lydia the Ostrich, Lubbock Lou, Masterson Rat, Maxine, Monica the Musk Ox, Morley the Mole, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Muppets Tonight Band, Pearl the Pika, Perry the Wild Horse, Poison Cackler, Penguins, Pigs, Raccoons, Randall the Zebra, Rats, Robert the Red Deer, Shakes, Sheep, Shirley, Slim Wilson, Sprocket, Snakes, Snowths, Swifty the Cheetah, Tatooey Rat, Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle, Troy, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Turkey, Ubergonzo, Wesley, Zondra, Zeke, Zippity Zap Cast Muppet Performers :Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Brian Henson, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, John Kennedy, John Henson, Tyler Bunch, Joey Mazzarino, Louise Gold, Alice Dinnean, Stephane D'Abruzzo, Julianne Buescher, Leslie Carrara, David Rudman, Mak Wilson, Matt Vogel, Karen Prell, Melissa Whitmire, Drew Massey, Karen Prell, Carmen Osbahr, Mike Quinn, Kathryn Mullen, Cree Summer, Allan Trautman Category:Muppet Specials Category:2003 Category:The Jim Henson Company